Soul Eater:The Black User
by Nero Evans
Summary: Bueno este es mi primer fic asi la historia es de como mis 2 OC conocen a la clase EAT y como descubren que no son tecnicos y armas normales


Soul Eater: the black user 

Bueno este es mi primer fic así puede que sea un poco aburrido al principio pero prometo que sera mucho mejor con el

paso de tiempo en un pequeño resumen:tratara de como mis dos OC conocen al la clase Eat y se vuelven miembros de esta

mis OC Nero Evans y Aya Silverback

Ficha de personaje:Nero Evans(no tiene conecion con Soul Evans)(olvido y abandono su verdadero apellido)

Altura:1.70 cm

peso :70

Edad:16

Características

Cabello:negro/actual rojo/antes (dejo de teñir su cabello poco después de conocer a Aya) usa su cabello hacia atrás con

un mechón de cabello hacia delante

Ropa: siempre utiliza unos jeans negros con dos cinturones en diagonal que forman una X una camiseta gris (diseñada

por Aya) unas zapatillas negras con diseñes blancos y una chaqueta de cuero negro

Personalidad: es muy tranquilo normalmente pero cuando alguien hiere o molesta de forma grabe a sus amigos se puede

poner muy violento en contra de esa persona es una de personas que le cuesta demostrar cariño, el aveces en situaciones

criticas entra en un modo berserk Aya es la única que a podido detenerlo cuando se encuentra así ademas el seria capas

de dar su vida por la de sus amigos y la dará si es necesario tiene la manía de cerrar su ojo derecho cuando esta aburrido

también es muy paciente y le gusta cocinar( Aya es la única que conoce esto) y su frase favorita es "Estoy aburrido"

Arma: Katana

Amigos:Aya (por el momento)

Resonancia de almas: como su compatibilidad con Aya es casi de un 100% les resulta muy fácil hacerla , la forna que

adquiere Aya al realizar la resonancia es de dos espadas gemelas de diferente color una es negra y la otra es blanca

historia:Nero nació en una familia de clase alta pero nunca fue como los otros chicos de su edad mientras los demás niños

jugaban a ser policías o caballeros y se detenían cuando se golpeaban un poco fuerte y corrían a llorar con sus madres

el nunca hizo cosas como esas el disfrutaba la lucha por lo cual siempre se metía en peleas con chicos mas grandes que el

pero siempre ganaba por lo cual lo encontraba aburrido su madre siempre lo reprendía por esto pero a el no podía

importarle menos lo que decía aquella mujer que decía ser su madre pero el nunca lo considero así el se había criado con

su abuelo ya que su "madre" siempre estaba en eventos de gente rica el recuerda que su abuelo antes de morir le contaba

historias de un lugar muy particular llamado shibusen donde el había estudiado antes y donde conoció a su difunta esposa

abuela de Nero su abuelo le explico por que siempre cuando se metía en una pelea ganaba muy fácilmente era por que el

un técnico y mandaba su onda de alma sin darse cuenta hacia su oponente y lo noqueaba muy rápido le explico que una

persona norma no puede aguantar eso cuando su abuelo le contaba esas historias el tenia 8 años su abuelo murió un año

después y le dijo que visitara el shibusen y que estudiaría allí Nero con lagrimas en sus ojos le prometió que lo haría

los años pasaron y Nero cada ves odiaba mas a sus padres por que cuando el cumplió los 10 años sus padres empezaron

a hablar de un matrimonio con la hija de una familia amiga Nero siempre decía que quiera eso que el quería escoger a la

mujer con la que se cazaría y esa seria la mujer que el amara pero sus padres le decían que el no tenia derecho a opinar en

eso temas que el solo tenia que acatar sus ordenes, uno de los orgullos de sus padres era su cabello negro azabache ya que

su madre era rubia y su padre tenia el cabello castaño el solo para molestarlos se tiño el cabello a rojo fuego sus padres al

ver eso le exigieron que volviera su cabello a negro el se negó y se enfrascaron en una pelea verbal muy acalorada en un

momento el se detuvo y se fue a su habitación cuando el tenia 14 volvió a pelear con sus padres por haber arruinado una

entrevista de matrimonio en un momento el dijo: por que no pueden ser mas como mi abuelo y su padre le respondió:

olvida ya a ese viejo inútil y estúpido, eso fue la que hizo que Nero explotara y les gritara:!ME VOY DE ESTA MALDITO

LUGAR se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su habitación y empezó a empacar sus cosas en un bolso y cuando termino

tomo el bolso y se dirigió a la puerta y su padre le grito:SI CRUSAS ESA PUERTA YA NO ERES MI HIJO a lo que Nero

respondió con una gran sonrisa:perfecto nada me hace mas feliz y luego se marcho de ese lugar para jamas volver el llego

al shibusen en 2 semanas y se inscribió como un alumno pero su onda de alma era muy especial no podía encontrar a

alguien con su misma frecuencia de alma por lo que repitió 2 veces seguidas casi siendo obligado por shinigami-sama

fue al death room por que shinigami-sama le dijo que allí conocería a alguien que podría ser su compañera ya que ella se

encontraba en sus mismas condiciones de que no había podido encontrar un compañero Nero fue sin ninguna emoción

pensando que seria otra perdida de tiempo pero cuando llego allí entro y se encontró con una chica cual Nero asumió

que ella era con la shinigami-sama quería que se encontrara ella lo miraba desde abajo ya que ella era mas baja que el

Nero empezó una conversación con ella mientras ellos conversaban Nero podía sentir como sus almas se estabilizaban

la una con la otra en eso Nero sonrió y ella le pregunto por que se reía y el le dijo que estaba feliz por que por fin había

encontrado a su compañera y ella sonrió al oír esto y le pregunto que si no estaba bromeando y el le respondió que no

que hablaba enserio siguieron conversando por un rato hasta que shinigami-sama entro a la habitación y le pregunto a

Nero si había encajado bien Aya a lo que Nero respondió con una sincera sonrisa que si y le agradecía que le encontrara

una compañera tan linda a lo que Aya se sonrojo un poco y Nero se rió de eso shinigami-sama le dijo a Nero que Aya

estaba en dos cursos mayores que el le pregunto que si quería ser adelantado a los cursos de Aya o se quedaría donde

estaba a lo que Aya respondió que le gustaría estar en el curso de Nero shinigami-sama solo sonrió por debajo de su

mascara Nero le dijo a Aya que el vivía por su cuenta y le pregunto donde vivía Aya le respondió que vivía en el dormitorio

de la escuela Nero le dijo que tal si ella se iba a vivir con el ella respondió que si después de eso Nero se llevo las cosas de

Aya a su apartamento y empezaron a vivir juntos después de una semana de convivencia bastante buena Aya le dijo que

ella era un katana y su onda de alma era bastante rara por lo que no pudo encontrar un compañero hasta que lo conoció a

el ellos sonrieron y al día siguiente fueron al shibusen a conocer a su nueva clase la clase EAT


End file.
